mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Modos Simples/Galeria
__TOC__ Prólogo Rainbow flying to town hall S4E13.png| Rainbow 'I can't believe' S4E13.png| Townsponies walking S4E13.png| Townsponies gathering S4E13.png| Mayor Mare walking towards the lectern S4E13.png| The selection committee S4E13.png| Twilight 'was on the selection committee' S4E13.png| Applejack 'Of course she is' S4E13.png The selection committee behind Mayor Mare S4E13.png Granny Smith rubbing on a foal's mane S4E13.png Everyone looking at Pinkie Pie S4E13.png Pinkie Pie 'how great being me actually is!' S4E13.png Pinkie Pie 'and the pony of ceremonies' S4E13.png Pinkie Pie 'So it'd totally make sense' S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Mayor talking on the microphone S4E13.png Ponies in costume S4E13.png Pony wearing a hat S4E13.png Mayor looks at selection committee S4E13.png Pinkie Pie inhaling S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Granny Smith walking to Mayor S4E13.png Mayor announces Rarity S4E13.png Townsponies congratulating Rarity S4E13.png Rarity happy S4E13.png Rarity shaking Golden Harvest's hooves S4E13.png Amethyst Star giving a bouquet of flowers to Rarity S4E13.png Twilight 'Do you know what you're gonna do' S4E13.png Spike pushing S4E13.png A small-scale model of Ponyville S4E13.png Twilight and Rarity smiling S4E13.png Anunciando o Festival Main cast standing in front of a catwalk S4E13.png Pinkie Pie 'I'm so excited for the festival' S4E13.png Pinkie Pie faceplant S4E13.png Twilight 'I know she'll add a touch' S4E13.png Applejack 'Probably more than a touch!' S4E13.png Cartão de título dublado T04E13.png Room darkens and lights on S4E13.png Spike walking out S4E13.png Spike turning on the gramophone S4E13.png Spike adjusting his bowtie S4E13.png Spike speaking S4E13.png Spike reveals a drawing S4E13.png Drawing showing silent cider auction and tasting S4E13.png Drawing showing gala S4E13.png Drawing showing fashion show S4E13.png Spike 'This year's Ponyville Days festival' S4E13.png Spotlight points to the curtain S4E13.png Curtain opens to reveal Rarity S4E13.png Rarity 'And the theme is' S4E13.png Rarity 'Small!' S4E13.png Rarity 'Town!' S4E13.png Rarity 'Chic!' S4E13.png Twilight 'You really have put a lot of effort' S4E13.png Fluttershy 'I think it's going to be magical' S4E13.png Rarity 'Do you really think so' S4E13.png Pinkie Pie 'I can't wait!' S4E13.png Rarity 'that's such a relief' S4E13.png Spike pushing a staircase S4E13.png Rarity walking down the staircase S4E13.png Rainbow 'and decorations in the town square!' S4E13.png Applejack 'get Sweet Apple Acres all ready' S4E13.png Rarity 'that's just perfect!' S4E13.png Twilight 'Of course!' S4E13.png Fluttershy 'I'd be honored' S4E13.png Rarity 'most of all' S4E13.png Rarity's friends 'What' S4E13.png Rarity 'Creating a Ponyville Days festival' S4E13.png Rarity 'Trenderhoof!' S4E13.png Rarity's friends confused S4E13.png Applejack and Fluttershy confused S4E13.png Applejack "Uh, who's Trenderhoof?" S4E13.png Rarity "What?!" S4E13.png Rarity's friends see Rarity walking S4E13.png Curtain levitated up S4E13.png Rarity looking at Trenderhoof photos S4E13.png Pictures of Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity levitating Trenderhoof photo S4E13.png Rarity giggles S4E13.png Twilight 'has a little bit of a crush' S4E13.png Rarity 'crush doesn't even begin to describe it' S4E13.png Rarity holds Twilight's face S4E13.png Rarity excited S4E13.png Rarity touches Trenderhoof photo S4E13.png Rarity's friends worried S4E13.png Encontrando Trenderhoof Train arrives S4E13.png Rarity 'for joining me, Twilight' S4E13.png Rarity 'on my own!' S4E13.png Twilight 'you shouldn't be nervous about' S4E13.png Berryshine leaving the train S4E13.png Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png Ponies walking S4E13.png Cherry Berry and Shoeshine walking together S4E13.png Rarity worried S4E13.png Rarity cowering down S4E13.png Rarity freaks out S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Twilight 'you have to get a hold of yourself' S4E13.png Trenderhoof walking out of train S4E13.png Trenderhoof smiling S4E13.png Twilight looks at Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity looks at Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity with hearts around her S4E13.png Trenderhoof with hearts around him S4E13.png Rarity gasp S4E13.png Rarity hides behind Twilight S4E13.png Rarity "It's him, it's him, is it him?" S4E13.png Rarity hides herself with Twilight's tail S4E13.png Twilight 'go up and talk to him!' S4E13.png Rarity extremely nervous S4E13.png Twilight uses magic S4E13.png Rarity being moved towards Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity introduces herself to Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity blushes while laughing nervously S4E13.png Trenderhoof "call me 'Trend'" S4E13.png Rarity eye twitching S4E13.png Rarity faints S4E13.png Twilight sees Rarity fall down S4E13.png Twilight facehoof S4E13.png Rarity walking with Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity 'Music, dancing!' S4E13.png Rarity 'And of course a locally sourced menu of delicious treats' S4E13.png| Trenderhoof 'I wrote about in Gallop & Prance' S4E13.png| Rarity 'I, I can't even describe' S4E13.png| A queda pela Applejack Rarity and Trenderhoof looking at Sweet Apple Acres S4E13.png Rarity 'so to speak' S4E13.png Sweet Apples Acres S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'but to see it in vérité' S4E13.png Trenderhoof touches the soil S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'You can really feel the authenticity' S4E13.png Rarity 'they really do grow apples here' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'This farm is truly something special' S4E13.png Rarity "au naturel" S4E13.png| Rarity's face S4E13.png| Trenderhoof smile S4E13.png Trenderhoof sees something S4E13.png Rarity with hearts in her eyes S4E13.png Applejack working S4E13.png Rarity and Trenderhoof looking at Applejack S4E13.png Applejack bucking apples S4E13.png Applejack sweating S4E13.png Trenderhoof lovestruck S4E13.png Rarity "Who? Applejack?" S4E13.png Rarity pushed away S4E13.png| Applejack with apples falling S4E13.png| Applejack making bedroom eyes S4E13.png| Rarity 'Why are you staring at her like that' S4E13.png| Trenderhoof 'I've never beheld such beauty' S4E13.png| Apple juice on Applejack's mouth S4E13.png| Applejack wipes off apple juice S04E13.png| Trenderhoof 'The pony of my dreams' S4E13.png Rarity feels sad S4E13.png Tentando ganhar o coração de Trenderhoof View of Carousel Boutique S04E13.png Spike calling Rarity S4E13.png Spike hears Rarity crying S4E13.png Spike steps on Rarity's tears S4E13.png Spike pushes curtain S4E13.png Spike showing cup to Rarity S4E13.png Rarity 'What's the point' S4E13.png| Spike concerned about Rarity S4E13.png Rarity 'Nothing!' S4E13.png Spike 'Is it something I said' S4E13.png| Rarity 'He doesn't like me' S4E13.png Spike "What?" S4E13.png Spike 'I can't hear what you're' S4E13.png Rarity 'He doesn't' S4E13.png Rarity 'because he has a crush on Applejack' S4E13.png Rarity 'since the beginning of time' S4E13.png Rarity 'and it's not fair!' S4E13.png Spike 'That's ridiculous!' S4E13.png Rarity 'Oh, Spike' S4E13.png Rarity crying while looking at photos of Trenderhoof S4E13.png| Rarity looks at a photo of Trenderhoof S4E13.png| Spike looking S4E13.png| Rarity "possibly have that I don't?!" S4E13.png Spike shrugs S4E13.png Rarity thinking S4E13.png Applejack walking S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'I have such respect for' S4E13.png Applejack 'Uh, gee, thanks' S4E13.png| Trenderhoof and Applejack walking S4E13.png Trenderhoof levitating an apple S4E13.png| Trenderhoof eats an apple S4E13.png Applejack wiping apple juice off S4E13.png| Applejack 'Is that a fact?' S4E13.png| Trenderhoof 'That's my thing' S4E13.png| Trenderhoof 'I take the' S4E13.png| Trenderhoof pointing towards an old mare S4E13.png| Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png| Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png| Trenderhoof 'and I make it relatable' S4E13.png| Trenderhoof looks at Applejack walking S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'Me too' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'I wanna know about you!' S4E13.png| Trenderhoof 'What do apples mean to Applejack' S4E13.png| Applejack 'but I'm kinda busy with my chore' S4E13.png Applejack hears Rarity S4E13.png Applejack 'what are you wearin'' S4E13.png Rarity "this old thing?" S4E13.png| Applejack 'Aren't you too busy plannin' the festival' S4E13.png| Rarity 'of hauling apples inspired me' S4E13.png Applejack "Really?" S4E13.png Rarity 'it's hauling apples!' S4E13.png| Applejack rolls eyes S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'I'm growing fond of it myself' S4E13.png| Applejack 'Maybe you two should try it sometime' S4E13.png| Trenderhoof 'I'm feeling a tad inspired' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'Without farm life' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'there'd be such disparity' S4E13.png| Trenderhoof 'These thoughts I think with great clarity' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'She's the one of my eye' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'That fruit-hauling pony named' S4E13.png| Trenderhoof 'Applejack!' S4E13.png Rarity slack jaw S4E13.png| Rarity sad again S4E13.png| Rarity angry S4E13.png| Spike 'why do you want to plow a field' S4E13.png Rarity 'And maybe a wash!' S4E13.png Rarity 'Yes, yes, of course' S4E13.png Rarity 'If I can't convince him' S4E13.png Rarity 'I'll never get him interested in the festival' S4E13.png Spike 'Right' S4E13.png Rarity 'I couldn't do a thing without you' S4E13.png Spike 'that's what friends are for!' S4E13.png Rarity on a plow S4E13.png Rarity wipes her sweat S4E13.png Rarity 'how does Applejack do it' S4E13.png Rarity hears Applejack S4E13.png Rarity and Spike sees Applejack and Trenderhoof S4E13.png| Rarity 'I am simply lending a hoof with the chores' S4E13.png| Applejack looks at Trenderhoof S4E13.png| Applejack 'Well if you're still interested' S4E13.png Applejack 'I need to get the plowin' done' S4E13.png| Rarity falls S4E13.png Trenderhoof holds Rarity S4E13.png Rarity 'Not at all' S4E13.png| Trenderhoof and Spike looking S4E13.png| Spike and Trenderhoof looking at Applejack pulling the plow S4E13.png Rarity becomes sad again S4E13.png Applejack bucks a tree S4E13.png Apple tree shaken S4E13.png Apples falling into tubs S4E13.png Trenderhoof claps hooves S4E13.png Rarity 'what the fuss is all about' S4E13.png| Rarity looks at apple tree S4E13.png Rarity punches tree S4E13.png Rarity hears AJ S4E13.png Applejack 'If you don't get the buckin' just right' S4E13.png Rarity listening to Applejack talking S4E13.png Rarity 'with the apple-bucking process' S4E13.png Rarity 'I believe a certain amount of style is required' S4E13.png Rarity 'if you ask me' S4E13.png Rarity dancing S4E13.png| Rarity kicks a tree S4E13.png An apple about to fall S4E13.png Rarity with an apple S4E13.png| Rarity 'Et voilà!' S4E13.png| Applejack 'your way is definitely long on style' S4E13.png Rarity 'Thank you' S4E13.png Applejack 'I have some more chores to do' S4E13.png| Applejack 'Inside!' S4E13.png| Applejack enters chicken coop S4E13.png Chicken coop S4E13.png Rarity hears Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity 'Oh, why, Trend' S4E13.png Trenderhoof 'meaning to ask for a while' S4E13.png Rarity in glee S4E13.png| Rarity ear down S4E13.png Rarity "Why don't you go ask her yourself?" S4E13.png Rarity walks away S4E13.png Trenderhoof confused S4E13.png Uma nova Rarity Applejack in chicken coop looking out S4E13.png Trenderhoof punches an apple tree S4E13.png Applejack hides behind a tree S4E13.png Applejack sneaking S4E13.png| Applejack galloping towards her home S4E13.png Applejack closes doors S4E13.png Applejack 'Well, that was close' S4E13.png| AJ hears Rarity S4E13.png Rarity 'there's really no need' S4E13.png Applejack 'What are you talkin' about' S4E13.png Rarity 'Let's dispense with the charade' S4E13.png Applejack 'I know you really want Trend' S4E13.png Rarity 'And he does!' S4E13.png Rarity and Applejack look at each other S4E13.png Applejack 'And I don't know anypony' S4E13.png Rarity pulling a wagon S4E13.png Rarity unhappy S4E13.png Rarity 'Oh, I'm sure you'd love that' S4E13.png Rarity 'and it's gonna be more country' S4E13.png Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at each other S4E13.png Rarity's friends in the boutique S4E13.png Applejack enters boutique S4E13.png Applejack 'I'm too scared to guess' S4E13.png Rarity's friends listening Rarity talking S4E13.png Spike playing a banjo S4E13.png Rarity introduces new festival theme S4E13.png Main cast confused S4E13.png Rarity and Spike on catwalk S4E13.png Applejack about to laugh S4E13.png Applejack laughing S4E13.png Rarity 'What's so funny' S4E13.png Applejack 'that is the silliest getup' S4E13.png Fluttershy 'It is a little funny' S4E13.png Rarity "Fun-nay?" S4E13.png Twilight 'you aren't serious' S4E13.png Rarity 'Well of course I'm serious' S4E13.png Rarity clears throat S4E13.png Rarity 'Why wouldn't I be' S4E13.png Applejack 'Because you would never dress like that' S4E13.png Rarity 'I can like plowin' fields and haulin' apples just as much' S4E13.png Applejack 'But you don't!' S4E13.png Rarity 'How do you know what I like' S4E13.png Applejack 'Because I know you' S4E13.png Rarity pushes Applejack away S4E13.png Rarity 'you don't know me as well as you' S4E13.png Rarity listening to AJ talking S4E13.png Rarity 'what you're gittin' at!' S4E13.png Applejack 'I guess I'll just have' S4E13.png Rarity about to leave S4E13.png Applejack angry S4E13.png Applejewel vs. Rarity do Brejo Spike holding clipboard S4E13.png Rarity talking to fillies S4E13.png| Rarity and Apple Bloom "that just ain't so" S4E13.png| Rarity "if you want to be real simple" S4E13.png Rarity using magic "more is more" S4E13.png Fillies looking shocked S4E13.png Apple Bloom in muddy hat and galoshes S4E13.png Rarity "make yourselves look just like that" S4E13.png Rarity "who's our next model" S4E13.png Spike reading "Applejewel" S4E13.png Rarity "who the hay is that" S4E13.png Rarity and Spike seeing lights dim S4E13.png Applejack appears from behind a curtain S4E13.png Rarity and Spike watching Applejack S4E13.png Applejack on the catwalk S4E13.png Applejack swaying her hips S4E13.png Applejack making a duckface S4E13.png Rarity and Spike looking repulsed S4E13.png Rarity "is this some kind of joke" S4E13.png Applejack looking down at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity "you would never wear" S4E13.png Applejack "I can like fashion just as much" S4E13.png Rarity unconvinced S4E13.png Applejack smirking S4E13.png Applejack "life is a festival" S4E13.png Applejack "a trend-setting fashionista" S4E13.png Applejack posing for photo 1 S4E13.png Applejack posing for photo 2 S4E13.png Applejack posing for photo 3 S4E13.png Rarity feeling insulted S4E13.png Rarity "good for you" S4E13.png Rarity pulling at suspenders S4E13.png Rarity scratching herself S4E13.png Rarity braying like a mule S4E13.png Applejack walking up to Rarity S4E13.png Applejack imitating Rarity S4E13.png Applejack looking at herself in mirror S4E13.png Rarity with messy and dusty mane S4E13.png Applejack looking at hoof reflection S4E13.png Rarity's hoof cracked and dry S4E13.png Applejack "I'm so fashion-forward" S4E13.png Rarity wearing "droopy drawers" S4E13.png Applejack "I smell like rosebuds" S4E13.png Rarity "I love being covered in mud!" S4E13.png Rarity diving into the mud S4E13.png Rarity and pig in mud S4E13.png Applejack's dress splashed with mud S4E13.png| Rarity snapping out of it S4E13.png Rarity examining Applejack's dress S4E13.png| Rarity looking at muddy hooves S4E13.png Rarity disgusted S4E13.png| Applejack "there's the Rarity I know" S4E13.png Rarity apologizing to Applejack S4E13.png Rarity and Applejack make amends S4E13.png Rarity "you were right" S4E13.png Rarity complimenting Applejack's dress S4E13.png Applejack "it's nice, ain't it" S4E13.png Applejack looking nervous S4E13.png| Applejack telling Rarity the dress is hers S4E13.png Rarity in wide angle shock S4E13.png| Rarity shaking Spike S4E13.png| Spike running out of the barn S4E13.png Trenderhoof in farm attire S4E13.png Rarity and Applejack looking at Trenderhoof S4E13.png Trenderhoof tired of being famous S4E13.png Trenderhoof wants to live on a farm S4E13.png Rarity and Applejack surprised S4E13.png Rarity and Applejack uncomfortable S4E13.png Trenderhoof feeling rejected S4E13.png Applejack "you're a fine pony, but..." S4E13.png Rarity "what Applejack is trying to say" S4E13.png Rarity teaching lesson to Trenderhoof S4E13.png Trenderhoof "this is awkward" S4E13.png Rarity "I know just how you feel" S4E13.png Rarity "not if I can help it!" S4E13.png Epílogo Pony drinking cider S4E13.png Ponies dancing S4E13.png Applejack and Granny Smith looking at ponies dancing S4E13.png Applejack looks at Trenderhoof's hoof S4E13.png Trenderhoof and Granny Smith about to dance S4E13.png Applejack smile S4E13.png Rarity and CMC walking on the catwalk S4E13.png| Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Rarity with rose S4E13.png en:Simple Ways/Gallery pl:Proste życie/Galeria Categoria:Galerias de episódios